Dear, Diary
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Tea writes down her feelings for Kaiba in her diary. Azureshipping SetoxTea No Flames.


Summary: An Azureshipping story Tea writes her feelings for Kaiba in her diary thinking about how much she loves him. Her POV until the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I wish I did if I did Tea and Kaiba would have been a pairing.

(Tea's POV)

Dear, Diary what I'm about to tell you is something I have never told anyone. If I ever told anyone what I'm about to tell you they would probably think I was crazy. The truth is I'm in love with someone I am not sure how exactly this happened. How I could possibly fall in love with someone like him. Someone who is so cold and cruel at times yet who is also so caring and nice at times I really don't understand him at times at how I possibly love him.

I'm in love with Seto Kaiba The Seto Kaiba my friend Yugi's archrival. I don't understand one bit I think I hate him yet I know that I really love him. His eyes his Icy Cerulean Blue eyes which are so alluring and could drive a girl crazy looking at them. His lips are lips any girl would love to kiss I know I've wished I could kiss him. He is unbelievable good-looking and handsome with a strong body. He's not like other guys who think they have to show-off their looks and strength to get a girl like Duke does to just about any girl who would give him a good time. Maybe it's his arrogance and dry humor that I find so attractive. He's so confusing I've never meet someone who is so complicated.

Mokuba his brother and Yugi tell me and the others that he isn't some cold-hearted jerk there's more to him than it seems. It's like there's two sides to him Kaiba The cruel-hearted heartless person who cares for no one. And Seto the person who we see at times although it is rarely in which there is kindness in him. It's like he's wearing a mask at times to hide himself who he is hiding from I would like to know. He doesn't believe in magic or the "Heart of the Cards" as Yami and Joey call it. He is an expert duelist who is pretty much unstoppable to beat once he has his famous Blue Eyes White Dragons out.

One thing I noticed about Kaiba at duelist kingdom was his eyes in which Yami had defeated one part of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and was ready to finish the duel. I could see in his eye sadness in which he knew he had failed to save Mokuba from Pegasus on how he failed to save the only person that really mattered to him. I felt pity for him then as I felt horrible about the stuff I said about him. I was the only person to stand up to him though after the duel.

During Battle City between Yami and Joey's duel in which I was a prisoner of Marik I told Kaiba to just forget about me even though there was a chance I was going to die. Yet, he wouldn't forget about me I was able to catch his eyes looking at me during the duel and could see what was happening as how he wanted to save me from having a crate drop on top of me. He did save me I'm not sure if it was for thanking me for saving Mokuba yet after that I had a bit of hope that he would care for me.

Later I started having this dream. I'm in this dark place and there is nothing there suddenly I see a light and a person approaches me. I can't tell who it is yet my heart beats faster for ever step closer he gets to me. Then the person lifts my head up and it turns out to be Kaiba as I can tell when our lips are about to touch. Although I care about Yami I only care for him as a friend. Seto probably doesn't like girls much because he would think that they would only like him for his money after all he is a millionaire.

He probably thinks that there is no one who cares about him. I wish he knew that I really care about him and love him. I hate it when this happens Tears start to form in my eyes in which I know that it is a hopeless love that would never ever happen. To most people I'm just some girl who talks about friendship. I've wished Kaiba would realize how much I love him and maybe someday although it's not likely He will also love me. I guess that's all I want to write see you later diary. I just hope you don't wind up in Joey's hands.

(End Tea's POV Now Regular POV)

Seto Kaiba smiled as he closed the diary. He found it a couple of weeks ago. Putting it back in the drawer which he secretly hidden he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife's waist. "I love you Tea Gardener." He whispered kissing her on the cheek before joining her in sleep.


End file.
